kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokita Ohma
Tokita Ohma (十鬼蛇 王馬, Tokita Ōma; "Ohma Tokita"), also known as "The Asura", is a young man who loves to fight. He entered into the Kengan Association, fighting for the Nogi Group. Yamashita Kazuo is assigned as his manager. Appearance Ohma has a notably muscular and well-defined body, messy black hair that others compare to seaweed, and sharp, confident eyes. When he is fighting someone strong, his face usually breaks out into an ecstatic expression. Ohma is described as being handsome and attractive by many women in the series. Personality Ohma is apparently rather arrogant, a trait that often surfaces whenever he fights. He is condescending against his opponents and often belittles them. He also holds little qualms about provoking his opponents and enraging them. Ohma has a lust for battle and is always eager to fight against other people. This causes him to often challenge or provoke others into battle, such as when he provoked Komada Shigeru to a fight. Despite his love for battle, he won't attack those that refuse to fight him. Such is the case when Yamashita Kazuo and his son refused to fight him on separate occasions. He is also short tempered and can be quite violent when he is angered. Ohma was willing to physically assault Nogi, his own employer, when the latter refused to make him Nogi Group's representative fighter, before being stopped by Hatsumi Sen. Ohma is not without his good traits however. He is less aggressive and even protective to those that support him, such as when he protected Akiyama when she was trapped together with him in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries. As he was born and raised in the Inside, Ohma lacks basic education on simple facts, and is also illiterate. He often calls people by their full names; in the manga, he spells these names out in katakana rather than in kanji. The notable exceptions are Tokita Niko and Kiryu Setsuna. History During one point in his childhood, as a nameless youth, Ohma raced back to his residence after stealing from the yakuza. However, the yakuza came after him with one of their enforcers, Ando Jiro, pummelling him, despite Ohma's good showing. Seeing no other option, Ohma grabbed Ando and jumped out of the building they were in, much to Ando's sheer horror. Impressed by Ohma's sheer resolve, the yakuza's other enforcer, Tokita Niko, saved Ohma's life and offered to teach him his Niko Style.Extra Chapter: Boy Plot Ohma was first seen challenging Komada Shigeru to a fight in a back alley. Irritating Komada with his perceived arrogance, the two began fighting but Ohma quickly dispatched him much to the shock of Yamashita Kazuo who was watching it all unfold. With Yamashita asking for his name as he left, Ohma introduced himself before asking the same. With Yamashita introducing himself, Ohma asked if he wanted to fight but with the former rejecting the challenge, Ohma simply left. A few days later, Ohma was called into Nogi's office where he was appointed as their new affiliated fighter with Yamashita Kazuo appointed as his manager. Ohma was visited by Yamashita Kazuo at his residence just as he had finished hunting a large animal. Sitting down to eat, he was accosted by two men. With one revealing himself to be Ivan Karaev, he attacked but Ohma quickly floored him with a groin attack. With the other man impressed, he introduced himself as Rihito, Ohma's first opponent in the Kengan matches. On the day of the match, Ohma defeated Rihito without too much difficulty. A few days later, during a meal out, Akiyama Kaede informed Ohma of his next opponent: Kaburagi Koji, a man who Ohma felt nothing from. On the day of their fight, Kaburagi used a multitude of underhanded tactics to impede Ohma's fighting ability. Despite initially having a tough time against him, Ohma eventually forced Kaburagi into forfeiting, thus winning him the match. Not long after his match with Kaburagi, came Ohma's third Kengan match, this time against Sekibayashi Jun, a famous Super Japan Pro Wrestler. Unlike his previous two fights, Sekibayashi took the advantage straight away and brutally dominated Ohma with his style of wrestling moves. However, before Ohma could be finished off for good, he activated his secret technique that allowed him to attain victory. With the fight over, Katahara Metsudo suddenly arrived (with Mr. Nogi in tow) and announced the creation of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. This excited Ohma, as he reasoned that "he" would not miss the opportunity to fight in such a tournament. After finding out that Mr. Nogi wouldn't be using him as their fighter in the tournament, Ohma angrily threatened him until Hatsumi Sen, Nogi Group's appointed fighter, arrived and introduced himself. Despite his injuries, Ohma assumed his "Advance" form and attacked Hatsumi Sen before Nogi ordered them both to stop. With the CEO informing Yamashita Kazuo that there was another way to get into the tournament, Ohma agreed for him that they would enter as a separate group. Two days later, in an unofficial Kengan match with Kengan Association membership on the line, Ohma was pitted against Yokota Masayasu and almost instantly attained victory, earning Yamashita Trading Co. Kengan membership and the opportunity to fight in the tournament. A few months later, having recovered and prepared, Ohma encountered Kiryu Setsuna while out training and was alarmed by his sudden appearance. Shocked by how Setsuna was able to get so close to him, Kiryu Setsuna introduced himself and revealed that he had already killed Taira Genzan, the man Ohma supposedly held a vengeance against. Ohma devilishly replied that it didn't matter, as all he wanted to do was prove he was the strongest. With Setsuna ecstatic with the response, he promptly left. A day or so later, Ohma, Yamashita Kazuo, Akiyama Kaede and a new secretary, Kushida Rin, boarded the S.S. Annihilation in preparation to reach the island where the tournament would be held. Being informed that a preliminary round would take place on the S.S. Annihilation and the 123 fighters would have to fight it out until 5 remained, Ohma easily took down multiple opponents (including Jerry Tyson) and earned himself and Yamashita Trading Co. a place in the main tournament. Getting on board the S.S. Kengan, Ohma bore witness to one of Chairman Katahara's Bodyguards effortlessly take care of Hassad. On the S.S. Kengan, after discovering that Himuro Ryo was from the Inside too, Ohma left in a huff. Later, after finding out that assassins might be after them, Ohma and Rihito were suddenly accosted by a hooded figure who preferentially targeted Ohma. After trading a few blows, Ohma realised the assailant was a girl, who bluntly exclaimed that she wanted to have Ohma's children. Shocked into stupor by the statement, Ohma jetted off. With Yamashita Kazuo eventually finding him at the bow of the ship, Ohma confidently assured his readiness for the tournament. Arriving at Ganryu Island, Ohma settled in quickly. On the first day of the tournament, Ohma observed the first two fights between Adam Dudley vs Imai Cosmo and Akoya Seishu vs Kono Haruo but left during the Mokichi Robinson vs Kure Raian fight because they weren't serious. With his fight next, Ohma represented Yamashita Trading Co., fighting against Inaba Ryo in the first round. While consistently on top during their fight, Ohma was put in a bind when Inaba used his secret technique, however Ohma stormed to victory after using his "Advance" technique. After the fight, Ohma told Urita Sukizo not to interfere in the fighters business, adding that Yamashita Kazuo agreed. Straight afterwards, he was congratulated by an overly keen Karla and then by Suoh Mihono, which he found annoying. Later, Ohma observed Wakatsuki Takeshi's fight against Murobuchi Gozo and then the Meguro Masaki vs Muteba Gizenga fight. After Muteba killed Meguro, Yamashita Kazuo said it was unnecessary to kill but Ohma disagreed. With Yamashita Kazuo confused, Ohma said he wouldn't understand before leaving because he was "tired". Finding somewhere quiet, Ohma went to sleep and began image training within his mind. Defeating Adam Dudley and Murobuchi Gozo, he was shocked when Niko suddenly appeared. Attacking his late master, Ohma was quickly overwhelmed while Niko revealed some home truths as well as the fact that he did not teach Ohma the "Advance". With a sudden memory resurfacing, Ohma woke up with a start, wondering what his dreams meant. for a long time, Ohma decided that he would fight to the end and win the tournament. Ohma was then healed by the Kure's secret healing technique and went on to fight Imai Cosmo in the third round, despite Yamashita Kazuo trying to stop him. Initially, thanks to his new-found foresight ability, Imai completely dominated Ohma and drained most of his stamina. Performing autophagy to continue fighting past his limits, Ohma continued using the Niko Style but old techniques can be counter by Cosmo, using new techniques to turn the tables of the fight. While he almost knocked Imai out with the Water Dragon's Vein, Ohma temporarily lost his advantage again after Imai broke his little finger to escape the hold, but soon attained victory after using the Water Kata's ultimate technique, strangling Imai with his own arm. Having won the match, Ohma thanked Imai for the good fight and told him that he would get stronger in the future. Ohma rested from his match, using his Bone Grip technique and the help of chiropractor and also Imai's master, Kureishi Mitsuyo, but no sooner had the quarterfinals finished than Kushida Rin came rushing to him, telling him that Kazuo was going to die. Ohma followed Kushida to find Yamashita with Kiryu Setsuna, the latter suddenly about to attack him. Ohma began fighting Kiryu, recalling his first meeting with Kiryu and with "the real Niko," and the events leading up to Niko's death. Kiryu revealed to him that he was the one that orchestrated Niko's death, all so that he could be destroyed by his "god." He demanded that Ohma use the Advance to kill him mercilessly. However, Ohma instead defeated him with Demon's Bane, and left him alive for the Extermination Force to find. Out of gratitude for helping them locate Kiryu, who had previously murdered three Bodyguards, Katahara Retsudo pulled strings to delay the semifinals by an hour to allow Ohma to rest. In the corridors of the Kengan Dome, Ohma spoke with his opponent in the semifinals, Wakatsuki Takeshi, for the very first time. Wakatsuki warned him that due to their injuries, their fight could result in one of their deaths, and revealed the agreement his employer made with Nogi, urging Ohma to step down from the fight. Ohma refused, and entered the ring with Wakatsuki. In the match, Ohma is completely dominate by Wakatsuki's power combine with his Karate's moves, even his Indestructiable cannot stop all the damage. Ohma uses Demon's Bane but fail due to his Water Kata is not perfect, making the damage he inflicts is weaker. After that, Wakatsuki attacks Ohma nonstop, his arm and leg began to swell up and begin losing his sense. Ohma then doubt himself can he win the match due to Wakatsuki's strength and the audience cheer for him, but after hearing the sound of Yamashita Kazuo screaming for victory, Ohma gets back in and attacks. To finish the match, Wakatsuki attacks him with a left punch, Ohma tries to use Demon's Bane. But it was Wakatsuki's strategy: make a fake left punch then attack with a full-power right punch in the face. But Ohma still use Demon's Bane to absorb and kick Wakatsuki's face, knocking him mile away. But Wakatsuki still stand up, shocking everyone even Ohma, but he can barely stay still and shaken violently, still claim he can fight and win the match. Ohma told him he was strong and attacks, finish the match with his victory. }} Power & Abilities Ohma is a powerful fighter whose strength, speed and endurance seems to be far above any average human's; he is an excellent fighter in all statistics. When Kazuo's son Yasuo accidentally brought home a biker gang consist of more than 100 men, Ohma defeats all of them without breaking a sweat or incurring even a scratch.Chapter 21 He has been noted to possess extraordinary kinetic vision, allowing him to clearly see the "flow of power" in his opponents, as well as an equally extraordinary sense of hearing.Chapter 10 Ohma's auditory capabilities are so well refined, he was able to identify Kaburagi Koji's specific "sounds" (breathing, heartbeat, moving joints etc.) and then resume fighting at near-full capacity, despite the cacophony of sounds around him (including the piercing drone of The Mosquito).Chapter 11 After his fight with Kaburagi Koji, Ohma learned to consciously shut out all surrounding noises in his environment except for that of his opponent, in particular, their breathing.Chapter 58 Ever since being taught how by Niko 14 years prior, Ohma performs image training within an out-of-body experience while asleep. By imagining an environment exactly like reality, Ohma makes copies of fighters he has observed and then spars with them. He fights in an average of eight imaginary matches while asleep and has fought in well over 40,000 imaginary matches over the past 14 years; due to the principles of rote learning, this enables Ohma's brain to act without thinking.Chapter 81 In extreme situations where his stamina has been completely depleted, Ohma is able to perform autophagy, breaking down his housekeeping proteins and allocating them to basic life functions, to continue fighting past his limits. In this state, Ohma is capable of fighting with more steady and smooth motions than when he is fatigued.Chapter 187 Technique(s) Niko Style (二虎流, Nikoryū): A style supposedly created by Niko, his "adoptive father" and teacher, though others have been shown to use it as well, suggesting the existence of a school that preexisted Niko. This style is made up of four different katas, or forms, each of which must be fully mastered in order for the Niko Style to be complete.Chapter 82 This style places a high focus on adaptability and applicability, and many of the techniques are not set movement patterns but basic principles which can be applied in multiple situations. Niko Style, Adamantine Kata - Indestructible.png|Adamantine Kata: Indestructible Adamantine Kata - Ironbreaker.png|Adamantine Kata: Ironbreaker *'Adamantine Kata' (金剛の型, Kong'ō no Kata)Chapter 27: In contrast to the Redirection Kata, this kata involves the tightening of the muscles (thus hardening one's body) for both defensive and offensive purposes. This kata is more suited towards striking; however, due to its simplicity and straightforwardness, Ohma considers it lame and avoids using it, with it remaining one of the katas that he is weaker in. :*'Indestructible' (不壊, Fue): This technique allows the user to either defend from powerful blows or attack the opponent in a powerful strike, through instantaneously clenching all of their muscles at the moment of impact; tensing and tightening of the muscles increases the solidity and density of the user's body, thus preventing the impact of outside attacks from inflicting much, if any, damage.Chapter 28 This gives the technique massive defensive and offensive power. By the user also picturing themselves as if they are rooted to the ground, the technique has the capability to withstand blows from opponents up to a certain weight limit. However, as Ohma is not quite as familiar with this move due to misuse, he often mistimes the clenching of his muscles, which diminishes the defensive effect. Later, Ohma manages to overcome his weakness of mistiming after remember his sensei's word. But Indestructible is not a technique that can be use in anytime, a attack that is too powerful to block or a powerful move that attack rapidly can break it, such as Wakatsuki, who is inhumanly strong or Setsuna who uses Rakshasa's Sole to attack Ohma nonstop. :*'Ironbreaker' (鉄砕, Tessai): A powerful punch delivered with the muscles in Ohma's hand tensed. It is a strike powerful enough to leave an impression of his fists in his opponents' bodies. Ohma usually training this technique by smashing stone. When combine with Void, Ohma can split a big rock that is 3-4 times bigger than him in a half. :*'Iron Fingers' (鉄指, Tesshi): A technique that involves tightening the muscles in the fingers thereby hardening the joints of the fingers. This can be used as a jabbing attack against the opponent's vitals, or as a pinching hold. Ohma was seen using it to snap the tip of a rapier off. :*'Bone Grip' (抱骨, Hōkotsu): The ultimate technique of the Adamantine Kata, ultimate in the sense that it can be used in situations where Ohma cannot use his other techniques. Using precise and delicate muscle control, Ohma is able to move body parts where he has broken a bone. Niko Style, Flame Kata - Flashfire.png|Flame Kata: Flashfire Niko Style, Flame Kata - Raging Fire.png|Flame Kata: Raging Fire *'Flame Kata' (火天の型, Katen no Kata): This kata largely centers on footwork, which gives Ohma his incredible speed and agility. Along with the Redirection Kata, this is one of the katas that Ohma has truly mastered. :*'Flashfire' (火走, Hibashiri):Chapter 59 A movement form that flickers like a flame, and confounds the enemy. This technique enables Ohma to confuse the enemy with his footwork by making them see multiple copies of himself. Using Flashfire, Ohma is able to deliver a barrage of hits on the enemy. Inaba Ryo was unable to detect him, with his own style footwork being incapable of matching Flashfire; however Inaba nullified Flashfire's effects using his prehensile hair. :*'Phantom Pace' (幽歩, Yūho): Ohma quickly sidesteps at the moment right before his opponent's attack, causing his opponent to think that their attacks phased right through him. :*'Raging Fire' (烈火, Rekka):Chapter 60 Ohma performs a sprint dash after digging his toes into the ground, allowing him to accelerate at unthinkable speeds. Redirection Kata - Entanglement.png|Redirection Kata: Entanglement Niko Style, Redirection Kata - Weeping Willow.png|Redirection Kata: Weeping Willow *'Redirection Kata' (操流の型, Sōryū no Kata):Chapter 26 This kata involves seeing and manipulating the "flow of power", using minimal motions to turn his opponents' attacks against them. As a result, this kata requires incredible kinetic vision and delicate physical control. It is one of Ohma's most preferred katas, and one of the few he has truly mastered. :*'Weeping Willow '(柳, Yanagi): The most basic move of the Redirection Kata, Ohma can make his opponent's attack miss by altering the trajectory of their strike through flow redirection, as shown in his fight against Rihito.Chapter 7 Redirection can also be used make an opponent lose their balance, allowing an opening for an attack. :*'Entanglement' (絡み, Karami):Chapter 81 A move that goes one step beyond the Weeping Willow. By not only altering the trajectory of his opponents' attacks but grabbing onto them while doing so, he can redirect the power back into his opponent. This can cause dislocation of the joints, as seen when he used it on Komada Shigeru.Chapter 1 :*'Flowing Edge' (流刃, Ryūjin): By calculating the angle of incidence of a projectile (like a bullet), Ohma can create an angle to deflect the projectile off of hard bone in order to change the projectile's trajectory. Ohma was capable of using this technique to snap the end of a whip in half. *' ' (水天の型, Suiten no Kata): This kata mainly consists of grappling techniques, and places emphasis on flexibility and fluidity of motion. This kata is another of Ohma's weaker points in the Niko Style. :*'Jellyfish Clutch' (海月固め, Kurage Gatame): Ohma runs up to his opponent, catching them in a headlock, and leaning down using the momentum of his run. This snaps his opponent's neck back. :*'Seagrass Hold' (水草取り, Minakusa Tori): Ohma is able to quickly dodge a thrusting weapon, such as a spear, and grab the weapon under his armpit in one fluid motion. :*'Water Dragon's Vein' (水龍脈, Suiryūmyaku): Similar to a bow and arrow hold. Ohma lies on his back with his arms clutching his opponent's neck and knees, and his legs pushing up on his opponent's back. This causes loss of consciousness within seven seconds due to the carotid sinus reflex. But arcording to Raian, the true purpose of this technique is to break the opponent's neck :*'Water Mirror' (水鏡, Suikyō): The ultimate technique of the Water Kata, ultimate in the sense that it can be used in situations where Ohma cannot use his other techniques. Water Mirror usually be use if Ohma's arm is broke. This technique involves using a part of his opponent's body to place his opponent in a lock or a hold. For instance, in his battle with Imai, Ohma grabbed Imai’s arm and used it to put him in a chokehold; he also disjointed Imai’s shoulder and broke his wrist to prevent him from escaping. *'Nil Kata' (無の型, Mu no Kata): Not one of the four katas of the Niko Style per se, this kata has only been shown to consist of breathing exercises. :*'Void' (空, Kū): A breathing exercise similar to ibuki breathing and neigong, which involves deep exhalations through increasing the abdominal pressure, focusing awareness towards the body's meridian. This is used as a means of concentration and internal regulation. Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Blast).png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Blast Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Smash)1.png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Smash Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Smash)2.png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Smash Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame explanation.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame1.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame2.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Will-O-Wisp.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Will-O-Wisp Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Will-O-Wisp2.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Will-O-Wisp *'Combined Katas': Some moves of the Niko Style utilize principles from multiple katas. :*'Flashing Steel' (瞬鉄, Shuntetsu): The fastest attack of the Niko Style, which combines the speed of the Flame Kata's Raging Fire technique with the hardened striking power of the Adamantine Kata's Indestructible technique; this combined technique involves charging the opponent at a high speed and delivering a blow with tightened muscles. The momentum and hardness interact to make for a devastating blow, which is even more effective when used as a counter. However, despite it being the Niko Style's fastest attack, it is very linear, making it predictable. Flashing Steel has at least four forms: Blast (爆, Baku), a shoulder tackle,Chapter 28 Smash (砕, Sai), a punch, and Pierce (穿, Sen), a finger stab. The fourth, Revolution (廻, Kai), is slightly different, consisting of a throw to the ground with a follow-up punch; it is considered a combination of the Adamantine and Water Katas. :*'Flickering Flame' (畝焔, Uneri Homura):Extra Chapter: Showdown (Part 2) A move that Ohma used in his non-canonical match against , it combines the Redirection and Flame Katas. By using a style of footwork designed to shift his center of gravity, Ohma is able to change directions mid-dash immediately and still maintain top speeds. Ohma used this technique to sidestep Ryu's and then quickly attack before Ryu could put his guard back up. :*'Swimming Swallow' (水燕, Suien): A combination of the Redirection and Water Katas, Ohma can deliver a rush of blows with unpredictable and quickly-altering trajectories, making them incredibly difficult to guard against. :*'Will-O'-the-Wisp' (不知火, Shiranui):Chapter 61 Using the principles of both the Redirection and Flame Katas, Ohma performs a powerful uppercut, followed by a strong roundhouse kick and finishing with a stomping kick. The stomping kick is the most powerful of all the hits, strong enough to smash a hole into the ground. While also in his "Advance" form, he knocked out Inaba Ryo with this technique. :*'Demon's Bane' (鬼鏖, Kiō): The ultimate technique of the Niko Style, it is an application of all four of the katas, and as such, can only be performed by someone who has mastered all four of the katas. On top of this, the training for the technique requires the user to have experienced the heightened sense of awareness that comes with a near-death experience, something which nearly killed Ohma. This technique is actually a countering technique that uses the force of the enemy's attack, similar to Entanglement of the Redirection Kata but it is much more complex and stronger. The user utilises the Redirection Kata to transfer the flow of the attack, the Water Kata to absorb the power of the attack and the Flame Kata to move and control the absorbed power. Finally, the user utilises the Adamantine Kata to attack the opponent with all of the user's strength combined with the power of the opponent's attack, drastically augmenting the damage inflicted. Demon's Bane is a formless move, making it deceptively deadly because no matter what attack the opponent performs, the user can absorb and return it back with more power. However, the move does have a few weakness: the user must be a master of the four Niko Style katas, especially the Redirection and Water Katas. If the user fails to utilise the Redirection Kata properly, the flow of the attack won't change and will instead hit the user. If the user fails to utilise the Water Kata and their body is not completely relaxed, the flow of the attack will move randomly in the user's body, damaging it or lowering the damage of the final attack. Using this technique, Ohma was able to counter Niko's attack and destroy a few trees and the land where they were training, and also to knock the fourth-ranked Guardian through a concrete wall (even though the Guardian was using Possessing Spirit at the time). Ohma uses this technique to defeat Kiryu in the battle outside of the Dome.In his battle with Wakatsuki Takeshi, Ohma used the move twice to fight him, failing the first time and nearly defeating him the second time. Tokita Ohma taking out an 'Advance'.png Tokita Ohma while using Advance.png Tokita Ohma's 'Advance'.png Tokita Ohma's 'Advance' in his dream state.png "Advance" (前借り, Maegari): This technique was first used in Ohma's fight against Sekibayashi, allowing Ohma to gain an advantage and win the match.Chapter 15Chapter 16 The name "Advance" is a simplified descriptor of the technique, but Ohma forgot its true name until after his fight against Kure Raian. After this fight, he remembers that its true name is Possessing Spirit (憑神, Tsukigami). The technique involves overclocking his heart to rapidly boost his metabolism, increasing his speed, acceleration, torque and, consequently, his damage output. Because of its effects, Ohma has come to resort to using it whenever he finds himself in a pinch, treating it much like a trump card. While in this state, his skin turns red and his hair seems to float in the air, and his heartbeat grows loud enough to be heard from a distance. While it is most effective against smaller and physically weaker opponents such as Inaba Ryo, Ohma was able to use this technique to overwhelm larger opponents like Sekibayashi Jun, and match quicker opponents like Hatsumi Sen.Chapter 19 Additionally, as it was originally designed to counter the "Removal" of the Kure Clan, a similar-seeming, yet fundamentally different power boosting form,Chapter 131 it allowed Ohma to fight toe-to-toe against Kure Raian while the latter was in his Removal form. However, in spite of its power, it has serious drawbacks. As diagnosed by Hanafusa Hajime, its side effects include blood vessel damage, cerebral hemorrhaging, memory loss and confusion, visual and auditory hallucinations, and eventually heart failure and death. These side effects have begun manifesting in Ohma, as evidenced by spontaneous bleeding,Chapter 83 ghost-like visions of Tokita Niko and massive gaps in his memory with Ohma even forgetting who Raian was in the middle of their fight. Ohma himself realizes that the technique is killing him, which is the reason he calls this an "Advance": every time he uses it, he is borrowing time off of his lifespan to obtain temporary power, quite literally taking out an advance of his life. This is the one technique that Ohma did not learn from the Tokita Niko who taught him; in fact, most of the moves of the Niko Style, particularly those that require more delicate movements, cannot be performed during the Advance. Like its true name, he forgot the man who taught it to him, though he had a visceral reaction of anger connected to his vague memory of this man, only to remember that he was taught it by "the real Tokita Niko" following his match with Raian. Notes & Trivia *As well as being a very self-sufficient person, Ohma enjoys eating meat with his least favourite food being tomatoes. *Ohma is the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll with 9,842 votes. *The principles involved in Ohma's "Advance" technique are strikingly similar to the process of "boosting" a form of doping that athletes with spinal injuries have been known to use. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter